


New Year, Same Us

by siliconpine



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), George Harrison - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kind of?, that's just how i picture it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconpine/pseuds/siliconpine
Summary: Bob and George in a new years party





	New Year, Same Us

The party is loud, but George is riding on the high of it. He’s had a few drinks, enough to be tipsy enough that he can enjoy the pure chaos. Multicolored lights swirl around the room unpredictably, and the shapes contort to form images and patterns. He holds out his hand and watches ocean waves rise and fall before turning into a tiger which frolics away. The heavy bass thumps under his feet, and he can feel it through the soles of his shoes.

A warm body sidles up behind him and presses against his back, familiar and comforting. There’s a chin on his shoulder, then a voice rumbles directly in his ear, “What’s a sweetheart like you doing in a dump like this?” He shivers and turns around delightedly. The room spins and tilts with him and a hand on his waist steadies him.  
“Bobbbbby! I was wondering where you’d gone off to.”

“Couldn’t see anything in the crowd George, i swear literally everyone here is a tree.” George ruffles his hair, and Bob swats playfully at his hand.

“Poor you, here I was beginning to think you’d found some hot bloke to distract you.”

“Can’t see anyone else I’d trade you for,” The hand on his waist slides down into his back pocket and squeezes slightly, making George’s knees quiver.

“Flatterer,” he teases, but it comes out breathless.

“Oh you know me, always flirting with the best. Care to dance babe?” 

George allows himself to be led onto the dance floor and places one hand on Bob’s waist and entwines the fingers of the other with his free hand.

Swaying gently, they rest their foreheads together and George stares into Bob’s eyes, changing color with the flickering lights around them.  
“I’m so lucky to have you,” whispers George.

“Flatterer,” quips Bob, and they both laugh, but George can see the naked affection in his eyes. He’s about to say something else, but then the countdown starts and they grin to each other.

“Shall we?” asks George.

“We shall,” Bob tilts his head up and presses their lips together. They explore each other’s mouths gently, as if it’s their first time, despite knowing every groove and ridge. The countdown reaches zero, and George can hear fireworks exploding in the background while people cheer and light dances across his closed eyelids, but his concentration is solely on the feel of Bob’s lips against his, the taste of home and happiness. They break apart smiling softly and George opens his eyes to look into Bob’s. He could stare into that blue forever.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Bob blushes, “love you too.” He kisses him again. “Love you more than anything,” he mumbles against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this all on my tumblr btw at https://siliconpine.tumblr.com/


End file.
